


Doctor's Orders

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Leonard comes to bed late and horny





	Doctor's Orders

You were just starting to doze off to sleep when you heard the door to your quarters open, and you turned your head just enough to look at the time. 22:00. You sighed softly, closing your eyes again as you listened to Leonard move around the room as he got ready for bed too. Usually, when Leonard worked late, you’d get up and the two of you would have a drink and a talk, but you hadn’t long arrived back yourself, and you were exhausted. The Enterprise had run into another emergency, and you’d spent all day trying to rectify things with the rest of the crew. Maybe tomorrow you and Leonard would sit and drink and talk, but right now you just wanted to sleep.

A weight on the bed behind you told you that Leonard was there, and soon enough you felt his arm around your waist and his chest against your back. The heat of him against you was comforting, and you made a pleased grumble.

“Hey there, darlin’.” Leonard’s voice was low, and despite your tiredness, you couldn’t stop the shiver running through you. Damn bastard was using his bedroom voice, and it meant he was after only one thing.

“Shh. Sleeping.” You mumbled, wriggling down into the bed further to try and emphasize your point.

Leonard McCoy was stubborn as a mule though, and not easily dissuaded. “C’mon, darlin’.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the spot on your neck that never failed to make you moan. When you did, Leonard smirked against your skin, and the hand that way laying across your middle slowly dipped down and under the top, you were wearing so it was against your skin. Leonard kissed your neck again, the same time as his talented fingers began to trace circles across your midriff, gradually making their way up.  

“Len…tired.” You complained in a feeble and not entirely sincere attempt to put him off.

“I know. But orgasm’s help you sleep better, and I want my darlin’ to sleep as well as you can, so you should have at least one. Doctor’s orders.” Leonard almost growled into your ear and finished speaking with a light nip to your earlobe. He knew perfectly well that him pulling Doctor on you in the bedroom turned you on.

You knew you were done for then, and so did Leonard as his hand rose enough for him to cup your breast. “You’re a bastard, McCoy.” You sighed, turning your head so you could see Leonard, the smile on your lips just about visible in the dim lighting.

Leonard chuckled and kissed you quickly. “Now, now, Lieutenant, that’s no way to speak to your Doctor. My only concern is giving you the best treatment possible.” He smirked running a thumb over a hardening nipple, causing you to let out a gasp. “And trust me when I say that this is the best treatment available.”  

You hummed. “Then I’m all yours.”

That’s was all you needed to say, and before you knew it, Leonard had you on your back and he was hovering above you. From the new position, you could see he was already shirtless and you laughed. “You were rather confident you’d win me around.”

Leonard smiled and started to kiss along your neck. “Don’t I always, darlin’?” He murmured against your skin, starting to work a mark onto it, and you already knew that a part of it would be visible above your uniform tomorrow.

You certainly weren’t complaining that he was already shirtless. In your opinion, Leonard should always be shirtless whenever the two of you were alone together. You used the opportunity to run your hands over Leonard’s back, feeling the strong muscles beneath your fingers. You groaned, your nails lightly scratching the skin beneath them as Leonard methodically marked up your neck.

“Len…please. I need more.” You gasped when you couldn’t stand it any longer, and the Doctor pulled away enough to give you another kiss.

“Yes, darlin’,” Leonard smirked, pulling your pajama top off and throwing it one side. He hummed in appreciation as he looked down at you, and slowly began to kiss your newly bared skin, drawing out soft gasps and moans from your lips.

“Len…” You whimpered when his warm mouth covered one of your nipples, sucking and nipping at it lightly. The man always could turn you into a mess within minutes, and you were already aching for him.

Releasing your nipple, Leonard paid the other the same attention until he couldn’t resist your pleas for more. He continued his path down your body, sometimes planting soft kisses on your skin, other times biting it softly.

Reaching the waistband of your pants, Leonard looked up at you, and you nodded breathlessly, raising your hips to help Leonard remove them. Leonard tossed them to the side where they joined the rest of your discarded clothes, then moved to settle between your legs.

The lighting was still dimmed, so you couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but then you felt a finger run along your folds and you moaned loudly.

“Look at my darlin’, all nice and wet for me already.” Leonard’s southern accent came out thicker as he spoke, as it always did when he was aroused, and you moaned again. It was the sexiest thing you’d ever heard.

“You know I always want you, Len,” you panted, and you didn’t have to see his face to know he was smirking. Leonard didn’t reply to you, but you felt his weight shift around on the bed, and you knew what was coming.

That didn’t stop you from groaning deeply when you felt Leonard’s tongue swipe up your folds though. You could feel him part you with his fingers, and you only had a second to prepare yourself before his mouth was on you full force. Leonard sucked your clit into his mouth, his tongue doing deliciously wicked things to it. You were so lost in the rising pleasure, that you weren’t aware Leonard had slipped one of his fingers into you until it brushed along your walls and began to move in and out.

Leonard gave your clit a nip that was just the right side of painful, and you tangled your hand in that gloriously soft hair of his, tugging gently. Leonard moaned, and the vibrations sent you hurtling towards the edge of orgasm.

You tightened your grip on Leonard’s hair, your eyes falling shut. “Len…I’m gonna….” You moaned, hovering right on the edge. Just a little more…

Leonard stopped.

Your eyes flew open. “Len! What…?” You panted, glaring down at your boyfriend.

Leonard just chuckled, his mouth still hovering close to you. “Trust me, darlin’.” He drawled, waiting for your panting to slow just a fraction.

You knew what he was doing, and you didn’t even have to tell him that you’d moved away from the edge enough to not come instantly. Leonard knew your body better than you did when it came to sex, and as soon as he knew you’d relaxed enough, his mouth was back on your clit, joined by two fingers moving inside you.

You cried out, back arching as you were once again assaulted by pleasure. Leonard was back doing sinful things to your clit with his tongue, things no one had any right knowing they were so good, and those long, talented, fingers of his brushed against all the right spots inside you.

Your orgasm built up quicker this time, and it wasn’t long before you were pressing back against Leonard, once more on the edge. “Please, Len, let me come.” You begged. You didn’t think you could take any more teasing.

Thankfully, it seemed that Leonard wasn’t in a particularly teasing mood tonight either, and no sooner had you spoken, you felt his fingers rub against your G-spot, locating it with ease.

The added stimulation was all you needed, and your vision went white as your orgasm took over. “Len!” You shouted, the pleasure shooting through every fiber of your being, and leaving you feeling boneless.

Leonard kept up his ministrations on you until he felt you start to come down, then pulled away. “Good girl, darlin’.” He murmured, kissing his way back up your body and wrapping his arms around you as you caught your breath.

“Len…” You breathed as you slowly came back to your senses, and looked up at Leonard with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darlin’.” Leonard smiled back, his accent still thick with lust. You could feel the hard bulge of his cock pressing against you through the fabric of his pants, and you reached down to squeeze it gently.

A rumble of a moan emitted from Leonard’s lips and you smiled. You slipped your hand under the waistband, and grasped his cock, giving it a few shallow pumps.

“Y/N…” Leonard moaned, his head falling back slightly, and you used the opportunity to nibble on the skin under his jaw.

“Let’s get you out of these.” You purred after a few moments. You needed to feel Leonard inside you.

Leonard didn’t argue, and he practically tore off his pants, sending them to join the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. Before he could move, you quickly pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips.

You could feel the head of his cock rubbing against you, and bit back a moan as you let your hands explore Leonard’s chest. Powerful muscles rippled under your fingertips. Firm, but with enough softness left that made his chest comfortable to lay on. No one ever expected what was under Leonard McCoy’s uniform, and a shiver of pleasure ran through you at the thought that you got to see it on a regular basis.

A moan underneath you brought you back to your senses, and you looked down to meet Leonard’s gaze. Even in the low lighting, you could see his hazel eyes were almost black with arousal. “What do you want, Len?” You teased.

Leonard growled, grasping your hips. “You know what I want.”

“Say it.” Revenge could be sweet sometimes.

“I want you. I want to be buried to the hilt inside you. Feel your tight heat around me as I fuck you senseless.”

You could see him smirk as you moaned. Damn the man. He was always a better tease than you.

“I can’t say no to my Doctor now, can I?” You chuckled, raising yourself up just enough to guide his cock to your entrance. “Fuck, Len…” You groaned as you slowly began to sink down onto his thick cock. He always filled you perfectly. Stretching you just right.

You had to pause when you’d fully taken Leonard in, just to get used to the stretch. Leonard’s hands were still on your hips, rubbing soft circles into them. His breathing was ragged too, and you figured he was using your pause to get himself under control.

“Ready?” He asked you after a few long moments, and you nodded. You were just preparing to raise yourself up, when Leonard took you by surprise and flipped the two of you over, pressing close to you. “You look beautiful above me like that, darlin’, but I need you too much right now.” He growled lowly into your ear.

A breathless laugh escaped your lips, and you wrapped your arms around Leonard’s shoulders. He was always like his this when he was desperate. But you were desperate too, so you weren’t going to argue. “Len, fuck me, please.” You pleaded.

Leonard moaned, moving his head to kiss you roughly as he began to thrust. There was no preamble, Leonard went straight to fucking you hard, and all you could do was cling onto him as he pounded you through the bed.

You tangled a hand in his hair, tugging as each snap of Leonard’s hips sent sparks shooting through you. You lost all coherent thought, but through the fog of your own pleasure, you could hear yourself moan a litany of curses mixed with his name, begging him to give you more. Leonard complied, giving you everything he had.

You could tell by his soft grunts and moans that he was getting close, and you could feel your own orgasm start to build again too. You reluctantly let one arm drop from your anchor that was Leonard’s shoulders, the other still in Leonard’s hair, and moved it down between the two of you. “Close, Lee.” You moaned, your fingers finding your clit.

“Come for me, darlin'.” Leonard rumbled in your ear, and it was his accent, mixed with the pleasure he was giving you that sent you over the edge.

“Len!” You cried, your second orgasm hitting you full force. You could feel your walls clench around Leonard’s cock and the resulting moan in your ear. Leonard tried to hold off for as long possible, trying to prolong your orgasm, but it wasn’t that long before his hips stuttered, and you felt his warm release filling you.

The two of you lay there like that for some time, trying to catch your breath. You had no idea how much time had passed, but you still whined when Leonard slowly pulled away from you. “You okay, darlin’?” He asked, looking down at you with a warm smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Len.” You mumbled, returning the smile. Leonard was always concerned about you after he was rough. “You need to stop worrying about me.”

“Not in my nature, darlin’. Stay there, and I’ll get something to clean up with.” Leonard kissed your forehead, then moved into the bathroom.

You weren’t going to argue, you were pretty sure he’d fucked the bones out of you and you couldn’t even move if you wanted to. You heard some water running, and moments later Leonard returned with a damp cloth. He sat next to you and carefully wiped you down, and you smiled again. You loved being the only one to see all the different sides to him.

Leonard tossed the cloth behind him, leaving it to be washed tomorrow with everything else, and climbed back into bed. He scooted close, moving the two of you back into your original positions with his chest to your back. “I love you, Y/N.” He murmured quietly into your ear, his voice sleepy.

“I love you too, Len.” You returned through a yawn, relaxing against his chest.

“Get some rest, darlin’. You’ll sleep better now.” He was almost asleep himself, but you could still hear the smug smile in his voice.

“Mmmm. G’night, Lee.” Was all you managed to say before exhaustion overtook you and you fell to sleep.

 

You did, in fact, sleep better that night, and so Leonard found himself part of a new nightly medical treatment. Not that he complained.


End file.
